Darling, I love you
by Constalina
Summary: The Hyoutei regulars play a simple game of Darling I love you. Whatever simple is in the Hyoutei vocabulary.


Author's note: This is a game I played in year four

**Author's note: **This is a game I played in year four. But somehow my perverted friends managed to make it rude. Wow, my memory's working. Now time to check the sanity meter. Yup, a low 0.00000001. Whatever. I'll just start… PP: Sliver

"Okay, okay. Who's going to start?" asked Atobe. The Hyoutei regulars were sitting in a circle, getting ready to play 'Darling I love you'. The third years were glancing unsurely at each other. It was the first time they played it, because the second years told them how to play. And basically the only second year who had any sense was Ootori. Gakuto waved his hand in the air.

"Explain again! I don't understand this stupid game!" he screamed. Unfortunately, Shishido was next to him. He clapped his hands over his ears.

"Retard! You don't need to scream you half-assed jerk!" he snapped.

"Why not? You do it all the time!"

"I do not! Right Ootori?" Ootori shuffled uncomfortably.

"Well, uhh…"

"Oh whatever! Just explain it again to the freaking retarded chibisuke."

"I am not a chibisuke!"

"Oh right, so you're just freaking retarded."

"Yeah! Hey, wait…" Gakuto spent ten minutes trying to figure out what he just said. "Gahh! I'm not freaking retarded you, you, um… Fat ass!"

"Mukahi, I'm not the one who stuffs his face with as much food as that guy Marui." Jirou snapped out of his sleepy trance.

"WHAT?! WHERE'S MARUI?! OHH! BUNTA-KUN! WHERE?!" he screeched. He started destroying Hiyoshi's house in his frantic search for Marui. Hiyoshi jumped up.

"Gekokujyou! Gekokujyou! Gekokujyou! Gekokujyou! Gekokujyou! Gekokujyou! Gekokujyou! Gekokujyou! Gekokujyou! Gekokujyou! Gekokujyou! Gekokujyou! Gekokujyou! Gekokujyou!" he screamed while chasing Jirou.

"You'd think that Jirou would be sick of Marui because of the therapy lessons," Atobe muttered. Oshitari nodded. (I'll just skip to the part when Gakuto understands. It might take too long to explain what happens next. This is only an oneshot.)

_Later…_

"Okay, I think I get it now," said Gakuto. "Can I start?" Everyone nodded. Hyoutei knows what happens if Gakuto is kept waiting for his turn. Even the teachers feared what happens… Christ, Fuji and Yukimura are afraid of him sometimes! Not kidding…

Gakuto stood up, and walked to Oshitari. Shishido rolled his eyes.

"Right, pick the person who is most immune to your idiocy! You are sure to win!" he said sarcastically. Gakuto glared at him.

"Shut up! I'm practicing!" he yelled. He turned to Ootori. "So all I have to do is try to make Yuushi smile while I'm saying the words?" Ootori nodded. Gakuto's eyes brightened. "Cool! That easy!" He turned to Oshitari, and his eyes became chibified. Special talent of the hyper trio (for anyone who doesn't know, that's Gakuto, Eiji, and Kirihara).

"Darling," he said innocently, "I love you, so give us a smile." Gakuto's eyes sparkled like stars. Oshitari twitched.

"… Darling, I love you, but shut up for a while," Oshitari replied. Pure silence. Then slowly, everyone began to laugh.

"Oshitari-sempai," said Ootori through giggles, "that's not the words…" Oshitari shrugged.

"It sounded more appealing," he replied. They kept on going on, the replies varied from each person.

Atobe: Ore-sama loves you, but you're losing your style.

Shishido: Darling I love you, but get screwed 'cause you look vile.

Gakuto: (Insert person's name here) I love you but you're freaking crap. (Note the fact that it doesn't rhyme.)

Jirou: I love you, but you don't look like Marui for a mile. (I'm still wondering if that makes sense.)

Then it was Ootori's turn to be asked.

"Darling I love you, so give me a smile," said Shishido. He was actually trying. I guess he liked the game… Ootori didn't smile, but he leaned forward.

"Darling I love you, because your name's in my file," he whispered. He kissed a shocked Shishido. Gakuto screamed in an extremely high pitched voice that broke Hiyoshi's windows.

"Gekokujyou!" Hiyoshi wailed, banging his fists on the floor.

"Hiyoshi seems to love his house," muttered Oshitari. Atobe nodded.

You've got to wonder where Kabaji was in all this commotion.

**Author's note:** That so sucked. I need to start on my next Calming Therapy and BBORR chapters… If you're wondering about the chibified eyes, I'm planning to give most of the Rikkai, Hyoutei and Seigaku regulars special things. Example, Fuji's triple guns. This is the debut of the terrible and kawaii chibified eyes!


End file.
